Mystery Murder and a Hint of Mind Control
by ChicaX4XChaChi
Summary: Thinking of a way out isnt goin to help you...' She sneered at the sight of them. Just sit tight... and dont worry... ill make the pain slow.  Hes mine.
1. That's what you get

Hey everyone!!! I own nothing of Hsm but I do own myself!!! WOO okay lets start. ChicaX4XChaChi

**Mystery Murder and a Hint of Mind Control.**

"Heh, that should teach you to break up with me, just because of your little friends, huh? No worries though. See, now you can sleep, peacefully without disturbance. But why should I have granted you this? You… you along with all your other little friends, you made me this way. Sitting in dark rooms cursing my life every night, all night. Why? All because you thought I was weird. For what? Loving you too much? Huh? And how do you repay me? By breaking up with me? All because of you… I'm going crazy. Fine… So be it!"

He was tired. He looked down at the crimson liquid flowing from his girlfriend's body. And next to her and her pool of blood was the weapon. He spat at her.

"Now you can sleep. And so can I." He looked around. Everything went bright and slowed down. He held his head from the pain beating at his temples. It felt as if something inside his head was beating… hard. Trying to get out. His eyes were red and he wore a blood stained Monty Python shirt and blue jeans ripped at the knee.

Lights flashed everywhere. And soon rough hands pushed him down. He saw someone moving their mouth but there were no sounds. They pushed him into a car. The last thing he saw was his only friend. A girl. He felt determined… to see her again.

Everything went black.

* * *

**(A/N) Lol okayzors um. well hoped it caught ur interest, REVIEW!!! lol okay i know this chapters short but its short for a reason and the rest of my chapters are gonna be a little shorter than regular Fic sizes but much longer than this! so anyway... plz review.  
**


	2. Mind Controlling can be easy

* * *

Hey again!!! Okay I admit but the first chapter was horribly short but it gets so much longer.

ChicaX4XChaChi

**Mystery Murder and a Hint of Mind Control.**

Taylor sat in class trying to concentrate on her book. But after she read a sentence or two, she found herself looking up. Up at a beauty. Perfect blonde hair… oceanic blue eyes, perfectly white teeth to make a perfect smile… and his body. He was still a little hot from P. E. last period and wore only his wife beater. He was every girl's dream, sweet, hot, smart. Even had a sense of humor. Athletic. Friendly. Practically every girl wanted him to like them in obvious ways. But not Taylor. She did like him but she wasn't as obvious as most other girls.

Besides he had a girlfriend, who just so happened to be her best friend. It was obvious that they were a perfect couple. Taylor didn't want to show she liked him for the reason of friendship and that she was already taken, herself. By Troy's best friend, Chad. Troy was very popular with everyone, but he had immediate friends like Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Kelsie, Sharpay, Ryan, Gabriella, and lastly Jason. Sharpay kind of forced herself and Ryan into his "friend group". And he had lost two of his friends tragically.

Taylor's thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang.

Gabriella saw Taylor jolt back into reality after the bell rang. She frowned at her best friend for staring at her boyfriend. This was the fifth time this week she saw Taylor do this but shrugged it off once again. She didn't want to start an argument and lose her best friend over this but she also didn't want her best friend stealing her boyfriend. She had seen Troy stare at Taylor as she worked. But that was only once.

Gabriella immediately shook her head to rid herself of the bad ideas or assumptions. She didn't of course want to end up like… 'him' Gabriella closed her locker and took her favorite book and her purse only, out of the school. She looked around at all of her fellow Wildcats. Some walking, some sitting, some at their lockers, and some running or skateboarding. The end of the day at East High was always hectic. She decided to go to the park to get away from everyone at school and to take a few hours away from her regular at-home routine. Doing homework, watching tv, reading, and lastly going on the computer for a few hours before bed. She smiled at someone walking their dog.

Once at the park, she sat on the swing and opened her book. It was quiet except for the soothing and occasional noise of leaves rustling from the wind. Half-way into the first page someone tapped her shoulder from behind. She got up, turned around and dropped her book. Her eyes widened.

"U- uhm, y- you're out of jail?" She managed taking a few steps back.

"Don't worry Gabriella, I'm not going until the weekend. And I would never hurt you. You are the only friend I have left so… please… don't… don't turn on me too." He pleaded nervously but relieved that she didn't run.

Gabriella felt a little better since he wouldn't hurt her. "So, whats new in school? They wont let me back in," He said casually.

"U- um.." 'School… Taylor… Troy…' She looked down.

"Is something wrong at school? Whatever it is I can help." He already had this planned.

"Well nothing it's just the same… except,"

"Except?" He asked urging her to finish.

Gabriella looked up. "Taylor has been admiring Troy lately… a lot. And Troy was doing the same too. But he only did it once. Or atleast I only saw him once." She looked down and then back up. " I don't want to say anything because I'm worried I may lose Taylor, but then I don't want to let this keep happening because I don't want to lose my boyfriend. I love him."

"Hmm, I see," 'Just as planned… good.' He thought. "Well there is something you can do to end it all and walk away with Troy. And I promise if you leave it up to me, I can take all of the pressure. I'll leave none for you. Sound good?"

"Well," She started a little confused at what he meant, " I don't know… I'm close to both but more in Troy's favor… I guess. What do you have in mind?" She asked rubbing her shoulder nervously.

His eyes lit up. 'Yes!' "Well…"

* * *

**(A/N) OKAY sorry i guess the chapters are a little short but thats okay theyre gonna be short the story's a bit better i guess... heheh IM SO TIRED so i guess ill post more laterz. OKAY SO REVIEW AND ILL POST MORE!!!  
**


	3. Sweet Lies, Lure, and Love

**Hey!!! I'm back and refreshed from sleep, so here's chapter 3!!**

**Mystery Murder and a Hint of Mind Control**

"Hi Troy…" Sharpay said, awaiting his slightly sarcastic remark.

"Er… Hey.. Uh, um Sharpay" Troy managed, more interested in finding something in his locker.

So, Ms. Darbus wants our group to be in another musicale! This time its about a girl struggling to cope with friends, school, home… you know, that stuff? She wants to include Taylor and Chad which… I thought was a good idea… you know with them being _your_ friends and all," She was finger curling her hair trying to look cute for him, maybe even impress him.

"So, we gotta meet her in the auditorium after school."

" Um okay.. Uh Sharpay, I will uh be there I guess." Troy half understood since he was paying little attention to Sharpay.

"Well atleast that's what that girl… uh what's her name? Gabriella said Ms. Darbus said." She had to inquire Gabriella's name… that's the only way to get his attention on her. Right? Yep, it worked.

"Gabriella?" Troy snapped into reality and smiled, then frowned.

"Yeah, why are you so interested in her again Bolton?" Sharpay was a little angry that he didn't even look at her like he used to. Before that girl, Gabriella came. "Ryan!" She snapped at the boy daydreaming about the next coordinating hat he could make next and started walking away. He immediately followed her down the hall. Sharpay saw Taylor and gave a fake smile. And then came Gabriella. She scowled and gave her a death glare.

"Hey, man," Chad greeted.

"Hey. You going to that musicale thing after school for Ms. Darbus?"

"Oh, uh you mean lunch?" Troy gave Chad a what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about look.

"What?" Troy was indeed puzzled of what was going on under that puffball Chad calls his... "Manfro". "Dude… I'm talking about the _after-school-musicale…thing!! _THAT'S AFTER SCHOOL!" Troy said motioning his hands to make Chad understand him."

"Yeah… what are you t-" Chad's eyes widened, "OH!!! Yeah that thing Gabs told me about! Oh, yeah I'm going!"

"Cool, me too. Sharpay and Ryan are going of course, and Gabi too. What about Tay?"

"I'm going too Troy," Taylor announced walking right passed them down the hall to her locker.

"Man, why does she always do that? I mean she comes in right on cue when someone asks about her and then she walks passed like she never said anything or let alone saw us standing there." 'Amazing' Troy thought. "Gabi doesn't do that…" Troy said aloud thinking that he only thought it in his head.

Taylor knew he was staring at her in awe and she couldn't help but smirk at this.

"Yes, I do, Troy." Gabi said walking passed just as Taylor had done. She frowned at the fact that Taylor was on his mind _yet again._

Just then the bell rang signaling for the last class of the day. "Thank goodness for Friday," Troy sighed.

Troy walked off with an arm around Gabriella and Chad doing the same with Taylor. If only he knew… Taylor thought to herself as she and Chad walked into the Chemistry class.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Well that just about raps up today's lesson. You can study for your test Monday or just talk. You have about five minutes before the bell." Mr. K announced squinting at the clock through his highly prescriptioned glasses. (A/N they're kind of like bifocals lmao) Loud slamming of books closing caught Mr. K off guard and made him jump. He expected atleast one student to be studying, but he found none. He shrugged it off and started organizing some papers.

"Okay, so guy's you are all meeting me and Ms. Darbus after school right? It's urgent!" Gabs questioned a little nervous.

"Yes," Troy said with a kiss.

"Sure…" Ryan said looking at Sharpay for an answer.

"I guess. Is there gonna be food? You know I was told this was going to be giving lunch." Taylor gave Chad a slight smack on the arm for being stupid.

"Umm.. I- I don't know… it's a Friday and I kinda of want to go home, Gabs." Taylor smirked acting a little tired to add to her statement.

"Taylor! But this is your first musicale! Come on! You have to go!" Gabriella pleaded.

"Gabriella! Chill! I was just kidding!" Taylor exclaimed making Gabriella to slide down in her chair a little bit. Everyone laughed except the Ice queen. They stared at her.

"What?" She looked up from her nail file, "I'm going, duh!"

Gabriella heaved a sigh of relief when the bell rang. "Good, now he wont be mad at me." Gabs thought aloud.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"Huh? Oh… u-um nothing," She said looking down.

* * *

**(A/N) okay so it wasn't such a cliffy but still its okay i think REVIEW!!! lol ill be posting more later but for now im getting off the comp. Thanks hope u like bye!!!**

ChicaX4X♥ChaChi♥


	4. Lights out

** HEY!!! Lol sorry a little hyper. I'm back and here's more!**

**Mystery Murder and a Hint of Mind Control**

"Well, we're here," Troy announced. "Where's Ms. Darbus??"

"Umm… she may be a little late, Troy, she… probably had to organize the script… you know about the lost boy?" Gabriella explained walking away from closing the doors.

"But I thought you said it was about a girl-" Ryan started confused.

"Err.. Yeah you're um right, sorry." Gabriella looked down in hopes of them not finding out. 'This has to work.' She thought.

Taylor watched Gabriella's expression. She remembered that Gabriella was really nervous about them not being able to come after school, and that Gabriella took a minute to close the doors. But why?

Taylor was in deep thought as the lights went out.

Gabriella smirked. 'Good, he didn't punk out then.'

"Uh… what just happened?" Troy asked.

" Like we know you retard!" Chad said. "We were all right here."

"Ill try to look for the light switch. It's outside right Sharpay?" Ryan said feeling his way to the door.

Taylor took this opportunity to run to where Gabriella and Troy were standing and drag them to a spot in the auditorium where everyone else couldn't see if the lights were to come back on. She knew something was up.

"Okay, Gabriella SPILL! What's going on?!"

"Uh what?" Gabriella asked trying to sound innocent.

"Dude, why did you drag me over here if you were going to ask Gabriella questions? And wait spill what?" Troy said.

"Gabriella something is up and its obvious. Dude, there's no reason Ms. Darbus would be late to a musicale rehearsal!" Taylor completely ignored Troy.

"Taylor, honestly… I don't know. Why-" Gabriella was cut off by Taylor.

"Gabriella, one, you know Ms. Darbus would never be late to something like this. I mean her pet peeve is being late and having cell phones. Two, you've been nervous all day. Three, why would she want me and Chad to be in a musicale? She hasn't even auditioned us yet. And fourth, Gabriella, Ms. Darbus didn't even tell us about this in homeroom. " Taylor explained out of confusion. She wanted answers.

"That's true you know Ms. Darbus would never have a musicale without the perfect actors. And she cant tell who the perfect actors are without an audition." Troy added.

Gabriella looked down. 'I thought i checked for all of my flaws... shoot!'

"Taylor…" Gabriella started, "Do you want to know something?"

"Tell us."

"Well…" She hesitated a bit.

"Well?" Taylor said awaiting her answer.

Troy looked at Taylor. He had never seen her be so demanding.

The lights turned back on causing them to look up and back at each other. "Well, the lights are back on. We have to go back before they get worried." Gabriella started walking away.

Taylor and Troy looked at each other. "We have to wait it out, I guess. We will find out sooner or later." Troy said shrugging and walking away.

Sharpay was looking in her mirror to see if she had at all messed up her perfect outfit and hair causing Gabriella and Troy to roll their eyes.

"Okay, where were you guys?" Chad asked.

Gabriella looked down. Troy saw this and knew she was out of an explanation.

"Um… checking to see if there was at least a stage light or something so we could… um… see a little bit. You know… if Ryan couldn't find the auditorium light." Troy said trying covering up what really happened.

'Wow… Troy can be devious too?' Gabriella thought looking at Troy.

"Smart, Troy. See, he _is_ more than a lunkhead basketball man." Sharpay said flirtatiously.

Taylor saw the group in a conversation and snuck silently to the door. She had to find out if anyone was still at the school. She doubted it because it was a Friday. No teachers or staff stayed late on Fridays. And if Ms. Darbus wasn't even at the school then she definitely knew something was up.

Taylor slipped into the hall only to find darkness. Being that the lights were all out she could barely see. She didn't want to get into trouble for being at the school so late so she decided to steer clear of anyone.

She started walking in the direction of Ms. Darbus's room and looked in. No one was there. Her next destination was the office to see if Mr. Matsui was still here. Nope.

Now was a custodians office. Usually they would be in there after school but she found no one yet again.

Taylor heard a locker being closed nearby. Hiding behind a garbage can, she took one glance in the direction of the sound. Taylor saw someone but couldn't make out who it was. She squinted to make out the person's features.

"Oh no…" She said aloud unknowingly.

She immediately covered her mouth and tried to run. Taylor hit a wet floor sign and it fell.

"CRAP!"

The person she saw had heard her and was shuffling in her direction. She was too late.

* * *

**(A/N) Okay hope this is getting interesting. So. Who do you think the person she saw was? Review. What do you think happened to Taylor? Oh did you notice something about the chapter titles? Lol well if not theyre all named after what the killer is thinking about in that chapter. Well.. creative..? ehh not really hehe ill post more soon!!! enjoy  
**


	5. So, you want to sneak?

**Okay Chapter 5**

**ChicaX4XChaChi**

****

**Mystery Murder and a Hint of Mind Control**

"Okay, it's getting late. Where's Ms. Darbus?" Ryan said fidgeting with wristwatch. "6:23..." He announced.

"6:23? NO! I MISSED MY FAVORITE SHOW! I didn't get to see Chad Michael Murray. Man he's so hot." Sharpay said making everyone shake their heads.

"Yeah, I'm hungry I'm missing dinner because of this!" Chad folded his arms.

Troy was paying no attention to them and started looking around. Something caught his eye in the corner but he shrugged it off. He looked at Gabriella who in turn was winking in the direction of the same corner.

"Gabri-" Troy started.

"Taylor? Where's Taylor!?" Chad jumped up. Everyone looked around but didn't find her.

Gabriella looked around cursing under her breath. She was NOT supposed to run off! We were supposed to kill time!' She looked at the door and noticed it was slightly open and Chad traced Gabriella's vision to the door.

Troy knew something was definitely up now. She didn't even look as worried as she should for Taylor. But what?

"Troy come with me we gotta find her! Ryan stay here and watch them." Ryan nodded.

Troy and Chad headed to the hall and were met by the same darkness Taylor had encountered. Troy grabbed his key chain and pressed the light's button. **(A/N Umm… you know the little key chain light things you can buy from like Jewel Osco or something? That's what Troy has)**

He used the light to look around the hallway. When he saw nothing he hung his head and his eyes widened.

"Chad! Dude look! Is that blood?"

"Oh my God! Okay just follow it!" Chad was worried. 'That's a lot of blood. Too much'

"Taylor! I see her over there!" Troy pointed to a bench and saw Taylor unmoving.

"Taylor, wake up please. Stay with me!" Chad exclaimed slapping her face a little. Taylor jerked up and screamed.

"GET AWAY STOP!! DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!"

"Tay! It's me and Troy. Chad and Troy! Calm down! Breathe! What's wrong?!"

"He's back!! He hurt my-" She winced in pain.

"Who? Taylor! Who!" She fainted.

"Her leg's wet, Troy put the light down here." Troy brought the light down to her left leg. Blood was all over her thigh and a cut was in her jeans.

"Stabbed?"

Chad got up and ripped a piece of his under shirt off and tied it around her thigh to put pressure on the wound and stop the bleeding. He picked Taylor up. "Dude, we gotta get Tay to a hospital! Let's just go we can call them from there." Chad said heading off to the exit door around the corner.

"Wow, Chad. Since when did you get smart enough for this?"

Chad shook his head in disapproval. "Troy open the door and shut up. And stop joking, dude this is serious!"

"Okay I'm just trying to loosen the tension." Troy said pushing the door.

"What's wrong? Open it…"

"IT WONT!"

"Weakling."

"Fine you try, give me Taylor."

Chad handed Taylor to Troy as if she was a baby. Well she _was_ light and easy to carry. He tried opening the door but just as Troy said, it didn't open.

"Uh huh, yeah so shut up Chad."

"Err, lets just go back to everyone they might get too worried."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Gabriella's POV

As Troy and Chad walked in with Taylor, my heart sunk. She was hurt. "Good." 'Dang… I said that out loud didn't I.. crap'

"What's good?! She's hurt!" Chad said looking Taylor over for anymore wounds.

"Uh u-um… what's good is that.. She… You found her." 'Oh God, that was a horrible excuse, too much stuttering… Troy at least was bound to notice.' I immediately looked at Troy who was looking at me. He had a weird look plastered on his face. Kind of like a I-know-you're-behind-this-and-what-is-going-on look. I looked up to hide my guilt.

"What happened to her?" Ryan said.

"She was stabbed." Troy explained.

"By what, who?"

"We don't know that yet Sharpay."

"What are we going to do now, I mean she cant stay here that long her cut has to be treated or something." Chad's seriousness made everyone laugh.

I didn't realize what everyone was laughing at and just started a slight giggle to fit in.

"Oh my Gosh, PEOPLE WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" Chad said trying to knock some reality back into everyone.

"Dude calm down. Oh, and everyone we're locked in the school." Troy said casually.

"What? I CAN'T WEAR THIS OUTFIT TWICE! And I only have one other one In my locker. But it's the one that _Gabriella_," Sharpay said glaring at Gabriella. "spilled cheese fries on! And no I'm NOT wearing that!"

"Okay, we can bust a window…" Ryan said.

"Oh my God no, we could get in trouble with the police!" I blurted out to get them out of the idea of escaping… 'This wasn't planned.'

"Cell phones anyone?" A familiar voice said.

"TAYLOR!" Everyone exclaimed in unison. Even Sharpay. Everyone stopped running to Taylor and looked at Sharpay.

"WHAT?! Do what you were doing." When everyone just sat there staring at her she snapped. "NOW!"

"Oh my God. Are you okay?" I tried to sound convincing but Troy just stared at me awkwardly. 'He knew something now.' "Uh… I'm.. I'm gonna go make sure the door is locked… just in case." I ran to the door and poked my head out. He was standing right there awaiting my word.

"Good. But Taylor was supposed to be last. And Troy… he, I think he… knows something."

"Don't worry just make sure everyone splits up." He smirked.

"Thanks, will do, Jason." I closed the door.

* * *

**(A/N) Hey okay, so now you know who HE is? Heh, was it obvious? lol okay reviewzors. Once again not much of a cliffy but this one was supposed to catch you off guard.**


	6. Splitting up makes this so much easier

**YAY IM BACK! Okay here's chappy 6zors!!!**

****

**Mystery Murder and a Hint of Mind Control**

"OKAY!!! Stop looking at me!! Now, this hurts and I want to go home so does ANYBODY HAVE A CELL PHONE!?" Taylor exclaimed after about 20 minutes of adoration from her friends.

"Mine's dead." Sharpay said plainly. Everyone looked at her and shook their head. Typical of her phone to be dead right? "What? I use it a lot.. Why do you think I'm always in the bathroom?"

She shrugged it off and went back to fixing her clothes and hair.

"Well, mine is… broken.. Heh… heh.." Chad didn't really want to explain why. "And uh… so is yours Taylor. I couldn't find a basketball… so…"

"YOU USED MY CELL PHONE?!?!?! Oh my gosh and I got a week of grounding for losing it WHEN MY BOYFRIEND STOLE IT! And then on top of that you break it…"

"Um… sorry?"

"Err… I would kick you but I can't stand because of my leg. You got lucky Danforth."

Everyone laughed. "Mine's lost.."

"You lost your phone Ryan?! Ooh, wait until I tell Mom and Dad" Sharpay snickered.

Ryan gave her a pleading look.

"So is mine. I lost my phone in a locker room somewhere at an away game." Troy said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, that leaves you Gabriella." Everyone looked at Gabriella.

When she saw everyone staring at her she jumped. "Huh, what are we doing again?"

"Cell phone?" Troy and Taylor looked each other and nodded. She got you're-our-last-hope stares from Ryan and Sharpay.

"Oh.. Uh I left mine at home… sorry." 'Purposely'

"Great…" Chad sighed.

Sharpay's eyes opened wide when an idea popped into her head.

"Okay, Ryan give me your hat. Troy get me some paper and a pen from your book bag. We are going to choose names. And we are going to split up and search for a way out since everything's like locked."

"So.. She isn't as stupid and self-obsessed." Troy blurted out.

"Yeah.. Shut up Troy." They laughed and Troy got the supplies.

Sharpay wrote her name on a ripped piece of paper and balled it up.

She threw it in the hat. She then passed the hat, paper, and pen to Ryan and he did the same and so on. "Oh and… I pick first being that I came up with the idea."

They groaned at the fact that she can still be like that at a time like this. "But she still can be an Ice Queen." Troy finished responding to his last comment about Sharpay.

"Okay… I got.. Ryan?" She looked up at Ryan and he groaned. "NO I'm not about to take my brother I'm choosing again." She poked her hand in and picked another balled piece of paper. Okay I got Chad?" She looked Chad up and down and smiled approvingly.

His eyes widened. He looked at Taylor in an almost pleading manor. "Okay you can go with me you're strong enough." She finished.

Sharpay pushed the hat into Ryan's hands and pulled Chad to the door. "Okay we're going downstairs and you are going to do everything near spider webs, dirt, etc. Or anything just low. And-" Her voice trailed off as they exited.

Taylor giggled at Chad's face when he left the room.

"Gabi, you can pick next, you've been quiet."

Gabriella reached her hand in and grabbed a piece of paper. Before opening it she hoped it was Troy. "Ryan." She looked at Ryan and then at Troy and Taylor. Her heart sunk because who knows what they'd do in here without her being able to perceive it.

When she tried to find an excuse to stay with Troy she found nothing. Ryan burst through her thoughts. "So where do you want to go?"

"Uhm… anywhere you want to."

"Upstairs." They walked out into the hall and before closing the door behind them, Gabriella took one last glance at Troy and Taylor. They were laughing.

This had fired up her reason for doing this even more. And now it was out of anger. 'This has to end… only, in my favor.'

* * *

**(A/N) Okay so it's short i know but still... whats going to happen next? Okay Stay tooned for chapter 7!!!! oh and. Review :P**


	7. No worrying  Just tell me who's first

**Okay Chapter seven is here. Enjoy!!!**

****

**Mystery Murder and a Hint of Mind Control.**

"Well… that leaves me and you Taylor."

"Yep…Oh, and we have to stay here for a while… atleast until the pain dies down."

"Yeah no worries Tay." Troy pushed his hands into his pocket and rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Ooh… this is awkward. I wonder why no one has asked me who did this to me… and I'm kind of scared of him still being at this school." She looked at Troy.

"Well me and Chad tried but when we did you fainted before answering. And who did do this?" Troy rushed to lock the doors.

"Umm… Jason." She said casually and unsure if she wanted to tell him. She didn't want him to worry.

"WHAT?! And you didn't say anything before they all went out there?" Troy's hands covered his face and he murmured an Oh… no..

Taylor looked down and back up at him waiting for him to start yelling at her again.

When he didn't she took the opportunity to speak up. "I'm sorry.. I… I was in deep thought."

"Oh really… what could be so important that you'd be thinking about it when your friends are leaving to their death or something?" He was frustrated and sat down.

"Eh.. Um…Well." She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him. It was kind of… personal.

"Well what Taylor?!"

"You! There you happy?" He looked shocked.

" I mean they all-. What? What the heck were you thinking about me for?!"

"Because Troy, if you must know… I er um… like you. Yes, I've been admiring you Troy. And I mean even though Chad is my boyfriend he… he doesn't act like one. Honestly… he's more like a brother to me. And he acts so… faux pas-ish."

"Um… English please?"

She laughed. "Faux Pas means clumsy and crazy. He just doesn't act like a normal person… he acts too… too slow."

"Wow… Um.." He was speechless. 'But that wasn't the case when he saw you stabbed in the hallway.' He didn't want to say that because… "Can… I tell you something too?"

She nodded. "Well Gabriella is… perfect. Beautiful, smart, nice. And.. And I love her but… she just doesn't, she doesn't allow you to have fun. She's always so scared that something bad will happen if you do something so… its kind of boring. Y' know? Besides, if someone associates with Chad then they are definitely risky, right?" He raised his eyebrows up and down jokingly.

"Wow… now this is really awkward." She laughed.

"Oh, how's your leg? Let's test it walking to the stage."

"Uh…help." She needed help getting up out of the chair. And he gladly pulled her up.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Gabriella's POV

'I heard everything from behind the auditorium door. Troy likes Taylor more, regardless of my feelings. Now I'm kind of wishing Jason finished her off.' "Jason what am I going to do?" I said turning to him and crying into his chest.

"Don't worry, I said to leave it up to me right? So, just hang in there and you'll have Troy. Oh, where's Ryan? He's first." Her eye's widened…

"He's upstairs… in… room 26. I brought the stapler to his head a few times, so he's unconscious. But Jason… I don't want to get in trouble for this. I… I just want Troy."

"Gabriella, shh… I said it was all my doing right? So don't worry." She nodded and turned back to the door and then back to Jason. "So here's what you do next…"

* * *

**(A/N) Okay once again short but i decided to make it short so i could put what's next into a new chapter. So. Enjoy **


	8. Hang in there  Please

**Hey good reviews and don't worry SkRibbledHEARTS.**

**Mystery Murder and a Hint of Mind Control.**

"I wonder how everyone else is doing out there… Oh, Chad! Try this window up here…" Sharpay heard some shuffling and then a loud thump. "Chad?"

Sharpay gasped and jumped down from the box she was standing on. She slowly made her way towards the boiler in the center of the room. The fire from the boiler kept the room dimly lit enough for Sharpay to see Chad's leg from behind it.

Sharpay cautiously made her way around the boiler and saw Chad. Her eye's widened and she couldn't take the sight anymore… She turned around and before she could scream everything went black.

Gabriella shielded her eyes. "Gabi, don't worry. Oh um wait here I'm gonna get Ryan and bring him down here. I decided to let him live a little longer. Plus, that would be easier than taking Sharpay and Chad up there.

"I-I um I guess ill go and.. Lure Troy and Taylor in now…"

"Good Gabi, I'll be waiting." 'Gabi cares for Troy but she doesn't know that I'm doing this to get her…. As mine.' "Gabriella Montez I love you and I will do anything. Anything to have you!" He cackled madly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When Gabriella arrived at the door to the auditorium, she realized it was locked. But before calling for them to open it she decided to listen in.

INSIDE

"Taylor, try walking back to the chairs by yourself this time. I'll be here if you hurt yourself." Troy said.

"Ugh, it hurts Troy. But your strong you can carry me." She smiled. They both laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll carry you through the door to our house when we're married now move!" He joked.

"Yeah, I'd surely want to marry someone who is strict and commanding, _Troy_." she remarked sarcastically.

Taylor started limping her way down the isle of chairs and decided to ask him something. "Troy, so how would you feel if it was all Gabriella. You know behind this all? What if… if-"

"Taylor… honestly I don't know but if it were her behind this then she'd be crazy and I would definitely not associate with her. But then again even though we've both noticed some weird things today about her… I'm… well I'm just not sure Taylor." He looked down.

"Yeah, but does this seem like anything Gabriella would do? Or I mean why we're her best friends… you're her boyfriend. I mean even Ryan… he never does anything. He's just over powered by Sharpay to stand for himself."

OUTSIDE

"Hey, Gabi don't call them just yet, help me with Ryan." Jason motioned for her to grab his legs and she did.

They made their way down to the basement.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Oh my God.. My head. Ow.." Sharpay stood up and rubbed her head and her temples. Once she saw Chad she remembered. 'Jason's out crap! Okay, don't panic just stay calm… He has to be coming back soon.' Sharpay went to the basement door and heard his voice.

She frantically searched for something, anything to fend for herself and found a hammer.

Sharpay stood behind the door ready for Jason to come in and as soon as the door opened, she swung.

It missed Jason but she felt it hit someone else.

When he heard someone fall to the floor, he turned around and saw Gabriella. He turned back to Chad and didn't see Sharpay's body still lying there. 'Sharpay…' "GABRIELLA! NO!" He yelled out of pure agony. "He scooped her up into his arms and blood was once again staining his shirt. This time, Gabriella's.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sharpay's POV

'Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. Help me someone! Some weird psycho path is gonna be chasing me any second and I hit my friggen friend… Yes the auditorium.' "TROY, TAYLOR! OPEN UP! SOMEONE!" I looked back down the hall in the direction I came. My eyes were searching to find something moving. I was gasping desperately for air and Troy opened the door.

Sharpay bursted into the auditorium and into my arms as well. "DUDE, SHARPAY! BREATHE! WHAT?! What's going on!!?

"Yeah are you okay?" Taylor asked limping over.

"AGH!" Sharpay was crying and trying to breathe. Troy grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her into reality. "I-its Jason! He hurt Chad! BADLY and Ryan…" New tears were forming in her eyes and she let them out hysterically.

Troy brought her over to a chair and sat her down. Taylor sat with her and Troy just stood there.

"Ryan… I couldn't tell if he was dead or unconscious."

"Wait if Ryan and Chad are… Gabriella? Where is she?" He felt something tighten in his chest. Tears were swelling in his eyes but he choked them down.

"Chad…" Tears also swelling in her eyes.

"Sharpay! Tell us everything! Everything from the time you left this room to now." He started shaking her again to stop her terrible trembling and crying fit. She stared into his eyes and they sort of calmed her.

"Ch-Chad and I left the room… I was saying we're going downstairs and thaet he was gonna have to do everything low or next to spider webs and dirt. Chad sighed and the rest of the way was silent until we reached the boiler room.." Sharpay refused to stop staring into his eyes. "We… I-I was on top of some boxes while Chad was looking at the door that kind of was the same size as a sewer top or something. One of the windows was too hard for me to reach and I wanted to loosen the tension a bit… you know to make me less scared. So I said something like I wonder how everyone else is doing and then I heard him fall to the ground. I yelled his name and he didn't answer. I went over to where he was standing and he… he was bloody. I didn't want to look at him anymore… so I turned around. And before I could scream… he touched the side of my neck and everything went black." Troy nodded.

"Pressure pointed you." Taylor chimed in.

"Yeah, and I guess like ten minutes later, I woke up. It was just me and Chad. Jason wasn't there when I woke up and I knew he'd be coming back. I looked out the door and I heard his voice. Then I went in and looked for something… anything to hit him with and run. I found a hammer and as soon as he walked the door, I swung. All I saw was blood after that…And it wasn't his… It was Gabi's."

Troy let the tears flow as his knees buckled under his weight. Troy fell into a chair and pounded it continuously. Sharpay continued. " I ran at the first touch of the hammer, and first sight of blood. But behind me I heard him yelling and some shuffling and then nothing. I thought he was chasing me but obviously not." She looked down and back up. "That's when I started banging on the door."

Sharpay finished and came to realize that she had envisioned the entire even over in her mind. She looked around only to find Troy's head buried into one of the chair cushions, crying, and Taylor sitting in a chair with her head in her hands.

Sharpay sat down and stared straight ahead. In shock.

After three minutes had passed, the door opened. Taylor heard it and looked over.

* * *

**(A/N) So heres you're cliffy. And hoped you liked it hehe... next chapter will be posted soon and hope you like! ENJOY! You should like the next Chapter! hehehe**

**♥Chica♥X4X♥ChaChi♥ **


	9. She's gone

**Chapter 9 Enjoy**

**Mystery Murder and a Hint of Mind Control**

"Ryan!" Taylor shouted as Sharpay ran to hug him in relief. Troy didn't move. Taylor looked to Troy and saw him still crying. Her head hung and she knew that telling Troy about her feelings was a bad idea. He still cared for Gabriella. She couldn't intervene with that.

"Oh my god! You're okay! You're okay!" Sharpay said between tears into Ryans chest, barely audible.

"Yeah… but… Chad looked pretty bad… I couldn't tell if he was still breathing or not. Plus he lost so much blood. Someone had slit his throat."

Taylor heard this and went hysterical. "NO! NO! NO! NO! No… no… no!! He has to be okay Ryan… He can't…" Taylor was hitting the chair in front of her with the fists. Her last word ended in a break down. She was crying… loudly.

Troy looked up and saw her and knew that telling her his feelings about Gabriella was a mistake.

"Ryan…did you see Gabriella? Or even Jason?"

Ryan shook his head and held Sharpay tighter. She was still crying. "Troy.. Umm I think Gabriella had something to do with Chad's…" He looked at Taylor who was still crying and begging for him to be okay. And stopped. He realized something. "Wait.. JASON'S HERE?!"

Sharpay stepped back and nodded.

"Troy, I think him and Gabriella planned this… This entire thing. But, why I have no idea."

Troy was angry and he let his anger take over his memories of Gabriella acting weird. "How could you think Gabriella would plan to kill us?! What's wrong with you?" Troy burst out in anger.

"What's wrong with me is that you're little innocent girlfriend knocked me out! With a stapler! She hit me in the back of my head upstairs!"

"One, how do you know it was a stapler? Two, how the heck did that little thing knock you out? And three, how do you know it was Gabi?" Troy looked at Taylor. Taylor was shaking her head. She was disappointed that he'd still be on Gabriella's side when he clearly heard Ryan say that she knocked him out.

When Troy saw Taylor everything came back to him and he wanted to know why she would do this.

"One, the stapler was lying next to me when I woke up, two, because she hit me freaking hard on my pressure point, and three I know it was her because she left this…" He pulled out a piece of paper.

"Read it!"

_Ryan, please, you haven't done anything to me…so I don't want you in this. But your sister has been trying to get Troy and I don't like that. Ryan if you are reading this then please… go hide but DON'T take anyone with you and do not show this to them… Afterall… I could take you as easily as them. Gabi._

Taylor looked up and everything became clear to her. Troy and Sharpay sat down in shock.

"Troy! I know what happened! Jason must have gotten out of jail and told Gabi that he'd do her darkest deeds and take the blame! Otherwise how would she be doing this? He'd only do them if they were toward us. Why? Revenge. Why? Maybe it was because he thought we were like evil to him.. Or… or.. We drove him crazy or something." Troy nodded

"Yeah, that's possible. But then again why…. Why would she want to kill us?" Troy said.

"Troy," Taylor thought for a minute. "TROY LOCK THE DOOR, RYAN ALREADY GOT IN! Good Lord… Okay um…but isn't it obvious Troy? It.. Its because of.. You. You and me."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Gabi, Gabriella… please, wake up!" Gabriella didn't move and her pulse was a little fast. "Damn this was not planned…"

"Troy! Stay with me! Please!" Gabi said stopping for breath. All she heard was the sound of her breathing and heart beating. She saw Troy turn to her and smile lending his hand for her to grab.

Behind him was a really bright entrance-way. "Come with me Gabi." He said softly.

But no matter how hard she tried. How fast she ran, the farther he'd seem. But she couldn't stop. She just couldn't.

Jason checked Gabriella's pulse once again but nothing had changed. Which, in turn, worried him.

Troy smiled. "Gabi, you know we cant be late."

'His smile… so sweet, so genuine.' Gabriella started off for him once again but this time she got closer and closer.

Finally with him, her love, she slowly reached for his outstretched hand and he found hers.

Jason watched as Gabriella's hand started to intertwine with his.

Gabriella looked down at their hands and then his blue eyes and then back at Troy. Troy glanced of his shoulder to the door and back at Gabriella.

"Are you ready?"

Gabriella nodded and Troy took a step back and turned around. He was halfway in florescent door when Gabi stopped him.

She looked back at the blackness behind her, letting a tear slip down her cheek.

She turned back to Troy, nodded again, and they walked in. Together.

Jason was still feeling her pulse when she smiled, eyes closed, and loosened her grip. Her pulse stopped.

* * *

**(A/N) Okay umm heres chapter nine hope you liked! Anyway ten will be up soon so stay tuned!**

**ChicaX4XChaChi  
**


	10. Wow smart

**Okay chapter tens up!**

**Mystery Murder and a Hint of Mind Control**

"Okay, what?" Troy asked confused.

"Ay dios mio, tu eres un idiota! She wants you unharmed, me killed, Sharpay, killed y… **(A/N sorry 'y' is pronounced like a long sounding 'E' and she said 'y' because she was still talking Spanish and 'y' means and in Spanish, for those who didn't know) **sorry I mean and…Chad killed. Ryan obviously is supposed to be safe."

Sharpay looked at Taylor in a 'what?' manor. "Sharpay if you pay attention in Spanish, 'Ay dios mio, tu eres un idiota' means oh my God you idiot." Sharpay mouthed an O and Taylor nodded in sarcasm.

Troy thought about this, "But why-"

"Me and you? Okay fine you want to know? Ryan, Sharpay?" The nodded. "Fine, I have been sneaking peeks of Troy! And Troy I've seen you look at me once of twice. And Gabriella knows that." Taylor wasn't used to telling people her business, maybe Gabriella, but no one else. "Troy, I love you."

'Oh God, did I just say that in front of all them?' Taylor folder her arms and turned her head to the side, away from them. She had to hide her tears.

Troy immediately saw this and walked to her. He put his hands on her shoulders turning her around to him. Sharpay and Ryan sat there with mouths open completely baffled.

As Taylor turned to Troy, letting more tears slip, she blushed looking into his eyes. He wiped away a tear still on her cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Taylor was first afraid by this, but let down her guard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. Crying.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"No… Gabriella? Please." He whispered into her stomach. Jason stood u and wiped the lone tear off his face. He paced back and forth in the nurses office talking to himself.

"She left me. But it wasn't her fault…" He smirked as a picture came up in his head.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Taylor…" Troy whispered pulling away from her. "Don't worry. I'm here for you. I… I love you too." The last part was barely audible but Taylor heard it and let a smile creep onto her face.

"Oh my God, break it up. Jason's still out there and so is Gabriella and Chad." Sharpay said disgusted.

"Okay, umm what do we do?"

Everyone looked at Taylor. Taylor look around. "WHY ME!?" She folded her arms. "Err fine Sharpay, you still got that hammer right?"

"Yes."

"Okay Jason is most likely looking for you now considering you hurt his accomplice." Sharpay's eyes widened in fear as she heard this. "Sharpay, guys here's what you do."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

He wandered the familiar halls to his destination. Something shined in the moonlight. Then something moved, causing a little fear but not much.

He heard clicking noises. 'Heels?'

Jason licked his lips realizing it was who he want. The clicking led around the corner passed a classroom.

Without realizing, he picked up pace as something went over his head. A force pushed him down tying his hands behind his back. A procedure he knew all too well.

His breathing picked up as claustrophobia set in… At the same time another force was holding his legs down and tying them up.

He started sweating continually. Something flipped him over so he was face up and then he felt a force being smashed into his sensitive male area. And he screamed out in pain…

He felt his neck being touched and he fainted.

* * *

**(A/N) okay once again short but still i ended it short for another reason! hehehe okay hope u enjoyed 11 will be up soon!**


	11. I tried

**Chapter 11!!! Okay, so how was the capture? Sorry I didn't post soon enough!**

****

**Mystery Murder and a Hint of Mind Control**

Taylor's POV

"Okay, I guess we can take him to the auditorium and lay him on the stage." Ryan suggested. Everyone nodded.

Just as Troy and Ryan grabbed his legs, I heard something behind me through the window. When I looked back I saw nothing and shrugged it off. Sharpay put an arm around me to help me walk.

"Sharpay…? Can you… can you take me to Chad? I… I need to see him." Sharpay nodded.

"Hey Ryan, me and Taylor are going to see Chad. And… don't let him out of your sight. Even if you have to sit on him or something, do it. I've seen too many scary movies to know that the killer always disappear when someone looks away."

Ryan looked at Sharpay. "Are you serious?" When he saw her stern eyes he knew she was serious. "Fine."

Troy and Ryan walked towards the auditorium while Sharpay and I walked the other way towards the basement.

When I laid eyes on Chad, some unwanted tears shoved their way out of my eyes. Sharpay stood there hugging me.

"God… why Chad? What the heck did he ever do to Gabriella?! Wh-at…"

"Taylor calm down. Look." She pointed at Chad.

I looked at Chad and he started moving his arm to show he was still alive. More tears came in a twist of anger towards Jason and relief that he was alive.

I knelt down to Chad and started pulling his arm but he kept resisting. It was hurting him I could plainly see. But I wanted him to get up. I needed.. I needed for him to be okay. "Chad I know it hurts! But get up… p-please!" I started pounding his leg until I couldn't take it anymore. I broke down into more and more tears.

"Taylor stop! God he's already in pain we cant do anything right now! Not until someone comes or we get out of here or something. Just calm down!"

"NO! You calm down! I am NOT gonna just sit here when my boyfriend's hurt and some psycho stabbed me and everyone else is in danger! Its all because of him! And trust me I and definitely gonna end this!" I stood up… something was taking control of my body.

Was it possibly anger? I don't know. Whatever it was, motivated me to walk on my own leaving Sharpay and Chad there. I left and was on my way to the auditorium. To Jason.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Troy's POV

"Wow you're really sitting on him…"

"Yeah, actually Sharpay was right. Even if it was weird the way she told me to watch him."

I nodded.

"Okay… yeah…" 'He's weird.'

"Troy… do you love Taylor? I mean after she said she loved you and all. 'Cus-"

I looked at Ryan out of embarrassment. "Yes." 'Oh Lord. Now I know how Taylor felt.'

Ryan's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Wow… I mean what about Gabri-"

"Ryan! Gabriella's dead and she wanted us dead. That means she was psycho. I don't go with psychos okay? Okay. Shut up and watch your little friend here." Anger started to pulse inside of me. The adrenaline made me want to start running… and so I did.

That is until of course…Taylor burst in and the door hit me. "God! AH! What the heck Taylor!?" Taylor didn't even say anything. She just kept walking.

Taylor's POV

'I hit Troy but that was NOT going to stop me.' I saw the hammer and picked it up without stopping.

"Ryan!" Ryan was looking at me and I could tell he was kind of scared. I was coming right at him. "Move!"

He immediately got off Jason. "Take off the stupid Wildcat head!" When he did I saw Jason and he was still out of it.

When I reached Jason more and more anger made me go crazy. It's like the adrenaline healed my leg. I was walking normally now. I stopped right in front of him and examined the scar still on his face from the time I smacked him with my ring on.

It was still there. Without even realizing it, I had the hammer up in the air and I was about to swing.

"Taylor stop!" Troy had grabbed my arm and stopped me. I turned around.

"Troy! Let me go! Let me go!! Le-" Before I could finish he locked lips.

It was kind of good… Somewhere in the midst of the kiss my entire body went limp… but he was still holding me up. I closed my eyes. Before I knew it he scooped me up, still kissing, and sat me down on a chair and we broke apart.

That was long and I was gasping for air when we broke apart. Troy sat in the chair next to me and he was in deep thought.

"Okay what the heck was that?" Sharpay was standing by the door but no one even noticed.

"I honestly don't know…" Ryan said still in shock.

I started laughing and then remembered why I had burst in here in the first place. I looked over to where Jason was. And automatically my eyes widened.

"Oh my God, where's Jason?" I looked around. "He couldn't have left the room because Sharpay was still at the door when all this happened. Right?"

She nodded. Ryan jumped down from the stage. Troy stood up and walked to the isle. I guess he was looking through the chairs to see if Jason was on the ground behind some of them.

Troy turned around and shrugged. Ryan was walking up the row of chairs to Troy's left.

"Because of you Troy, I've had to lose yet another one I loved!" Jason was running towards Troy with the hammer Sharpay found. Before Troy could even turn around to see Jason almost a foot away, Ryan pushed him out the way.

Jason tripped over Ryan and fell. I couldn't help but laugh out of nervousness and the fact that Jason falling was funny. **(A/N Lolz sorry whenever I see someone fall I cant help but laugh… even if its at a serious moment.)**

Before he even got up, Sharpay had hit Ryan with her purse and went to hold him down.

"Ryan you idiot I told you not to let him out of your sight!"

"Sorry… Here." Ryan had handed Sharpay the duct tape to tie him up with.

I got out of the chair I was sitting in and walked over to Sharpay. Troy had whispered something in her ear and she nodded and left the auditorium.

I just stared awkwardly at Troy and he mouthed a 'Don't Worry'. I nodded and started watching Ryan. But what did he say…?

Sharpay came back in and whispered something in my ear and I nodded and gave her a that-was-smart look. I guess it was my turn of Troy and Sharpay's little plan.

* * *

**(A/N) okay hope you liked. So what was their little plan? You just have to wait and see. **


	12. The end No

**Okay chapter 12. So could you figure out their little plan?**

****

**Mystery Murder and a Hint of Mind Control**

Taylor's POV

When Sharpay winked at me I started.

"So, Jason… tell us. Why are you doing this? Why do you-"

"You wanna know? Okay then… lets see. Why don't I just tell you from the beginning. Hmm okay well it started when you all started hating me because I was… weird. And when you did I started going crazy. Like sitting in dark rooms everyday crazy. I got tired of it. Then Kelsi started to listen to you more. I mean… my own girlfriend…" He looked down and then back up with a smirk.

'Wow… he really did go crazy… I mean he's talking like he's crazy.' I thought.

"So.. I killed her. And Gabriella saw it all. When I was in jail, I was thinking and all I could think of was her. She wasn't really as bad as the rest of you. You know… with the insults? Teh . When I broke out I had this planned. I knew something was going on that was gonna make her a little mad at you. So, why not turn her against you… For my sake. I told her to tell me anything that was unnerving her at school. And it just so happened to be that Troy and Taylor couldn't help but eye each other."

I could feel Troy's eyes on me but I kept mine set on Jason.

"And that you, Sharpay, were being icier than ever. So I told her to let me handle you. I got you all locked in the school. Which worked nicely by the way. Heh, idiots… So. Here we are the plan has yet to work." He sighed.

"But see, no worries because I will have you all dead. I-"

The door opened and Sharpay pressed stop on her mp3 player. Yes, our little plan here was for her to record him and play it back for the police.

Smart right?

"They're in here!" The guy with black hair, tall, and slender frame ordered for other officers to come in here.

They searched us, hand cuffed Jason and started to question me.

"Can you tell us what happened here? Miss?" The officer who had similar appearances to Jason whispered.

"Has my son hurt you at all? Miss?" I stared in shock. I mean… nothing would allow me to speak. And did he just say son? Something inside of my head had clicked.

"You're Jason's father?!" He looked at me weirdly. Considering that the first thing I said was this. "Why is he so… evil if his friggen father is a police officer?!"

My eyes widened and I covered my mouth… 'Did I really just say that to a police officer?'

"Oh my God I am so so so so so sorry!" He smiled.

"Its fine Miss…"

"Taylor. Taylor Mckessie."

"Can you tell me what happened here?" I started to open my mouth but then I realized Sharpay had recorded Jason's confession.

"Uhh… Sharpay… Can I have your Mp3?" Jason's dad looked at me strangely.

"Uh… she recorded…" I tried to explain. "Err never mind here just listen to this."

He put the ear bud to his ear and he heard it all. "Um, Miss… Taylor, we're going to have to take this mp3 as evidence."

When he said that I immediately covered my ears for what was coming up next.

"What!?!" Yep that was Sharpay's scream.

"Ha.. Haha… no way you cannot have my mp3 player! That is my baby!"

'She was madly in love with her mp3. And if she lost it or someone stole it, you would NEVER hear the end of it.'

"Im sorry but we need this." He said simply.

Sharpay's mouth dropped open. I knew what she was thinking. "No one objects to me!"

"No one objects to me!" 'Ha knew it!' She glared at me.

"Ooh I said that out loud didn't I?" Ryan nodded.

Troy's POV

They were all relieved… I could plainly see that. I watched as the two officers took Jason out of the auditorium. I followed them into the hall.

Someone was being carried off outside in a body bag… Gabriella? No, there were two… Chad? Oh… God… no… Chad… I sunk down the wall and my hands covered my face.

And someone tapped my shoulder.

"Troy… what's wrong? We're gonna be able to get out of here."

I looked down. "Taylor… Chad. He's… he's not okay."

"Wha… But he was… he was alive when I was down there. But…" Her eyes were engulfed in tears.

I got up to comfort her but someone else behind me tapped my shoulder. I turned around.

"Excuse me sir, we're gonna need your information and yours too miss. I will be your escort home. As well as the brother and sister in the auditorium."

I looked up at him. I told him my number my name and my address and he scribbled it down onto the paper he had. He did the same for Taylor.

"Troy, what's gonna happen now…? I mean-"

"Taylor, don't worry. We are gonna start off new. Together."

"Uhh corny, much?" I laughed.

"Well, uhh… yeah."

"Excuse me, Miss… Taylor, and Mr…Troy, we're ready to take you home."

I looked at her and she looked back at me and grabbed my hand. We walked towards the man taking us home.

It's over.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Two Weeks Later

Taylor sat on her bed instant messaging Troy on her laptop. He was using his phone. Her phone rang. When she looked at it, it read some weird number that she didn't know.

When Taylor picked it up, she heard a man say "I'm Back!" and hang up.

She immediately dropped her phone and ran to her window to lock it, but she was too late.

Someone had tapped her shoulder and turned her around towards them. But before she could see who it was they had taken a picture with flash on.

She saw who it was. "Oh my God, I HATE YOU!!" Taylor said hitting him on the arm.

"You know you love me!" Troy said looking into his digital camera at Taylor's scared face. "Look at your face!" Troy fell onto Taylor's bed in hysterical laughing fit.

At first Taylor was mad at him… but when Troy showed her the picture and she immediately burst into laughter.

But inside of their laughing fit, they didn't see someone staring in from Taylor's balcony window.

* * *

**(A/N) Lolz okay! thats the end of the story... but... will there be a sequel? Who knows! REVIEW how was it? And who was out their window? LATERZ!  
**


End file.
